marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Honor thy Hunter (episode of The Sensational LEGO Spider-Man)
Honor thy Hunter is the fourth episode of the first season of ''The Sensational LEGO Spider-Man. Characters '''Featured character(s) * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Supporting characters * Mary Jane Watson * Harry Osborn * Aunt May * J. Jonah Jameson * Joseph Robertson * Betty Brant * Flash Thompson * Liz Allen * Kenny McFarlane '(First appearance) * George Stacy Villains * Kraven the Hunter (Sergei Kravinoff) (First appearance) * Calypso (Sasha Nikolaevna) (First appearance) Locations * Earth-13124 ** New York City *** The Daily Bugle '' *** Queens *** Midtown High ** Africa '(First appearance)' Story The episode opens up in Africa. A herd of mountain lions are prowling the land, looking for food. However, in the shadows, a predator lurks. When one of the adult males is alone, the predator sneaks behind it, holding a poison-tipped dagger, and kills the lion. The predator, revealed to be renowned game-hunter Sergei Kravinoff, also known as Kraven the Hunter, then returns to his possy of fellow game-hunters, specifically to his girlfriend, Sasha, also known as Calypso, who informs Kraven of his next hunt... in New York. Kraven then looks at a flyer she is holding and declares that he will soon hunt the man known as Spider-Man, the greatest game of all. In New York, Spider-Man defuses a hostage situation at a bank and leaves the crooks for the police. Spider-Man then swings across the city and past the airport. At the airport, Kraven and Calypso enter New York and are greeted by paparazzi. Kraven then announces on live television that he will hunt Spider-Man and bring him to justice, as ''The Daily Bugle often labels the wall-crawler a menace and a criminal. Peter, Mary Jane, and Harry then see the announcement and Peter begins to feel very uneasy. While swinging across the New York skyline, Spider-Man begins to feel very paranoid. Frantically looking in every direction, Spider-Man waits until his Spider-Sense goes off to strike. Kraven then attacks Spider-Man in midair, and the two fall into the street. The two are evenly matched until Kraven employs a special type of stun gas. Acknowledging Spider-Man's skills and powers, Kraven escapes before Spider-Man regains his senses. Distraught, Spider-Man returns to Forest Hills and changes back into Peter Parker. Distraught, Peter turns in for the night. The next day, he wakes up in a daze. At school, Peter is being picked on by Flash and his friend, the new kid Kenny Kong. Peter simply walks away and disses Kenny when Kenny calls him "pencil arms." Mary Jane then notices Peter's change in behavior and asks him what the matter is. Peter then tells Mary Jane that it's Flash who's bothering him. Mary Jane then comforts Peter in the form of a small kiss to the cheek. Feeling more confident, Peter goes out as Spider-Man later that night in order to get some fresh air, and to find Kraven. On a rooftop, Kraven waits patiently for Spider-Man. When the super-hero comes into view, Kraven attacks. Spider-Man and Kraven battle all across Midtown until they end up in Central Park. With Kraven taking the upper hand, Spider-Man makes a tactical retreat. Getting an idea, he spins a massive web between 2 trees and lures Kraven there. Kraven, blinded by the thrill of the hunt, fails to see the web and gets stuck in it. The police eventually find and arrest Kraven. They then storm the hotel where Calypso has been staying at, only to find the room empty. Trivia * This episode is based off of The Amazing Spider-Man #15 and The Sensational Spider-Man Annual 1996. * The MaxGoji Marvel Universe's Calypso is first introduced in this episode. However, this version is not Mariah Crawford, the version of Calypso from the comics, but instead Sasha Kravinoff, Kraven's wife from the comics. The reason for this was to simply combine two characters who are simply share the same role; Kraven's love interest.